


One Present Each (A Wincest Christmas Eve)

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Holidays with the Wincesters [2]
Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Sam, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Panty Kink, Rimming, Top!Sam, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve in the Winchester household. John tells the boys they can each open one gift. Let's just say, they really like their presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Present Each (A Wincest Christmas Eve)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Underage. No ages listed, but I picture Sam between 12-14 for this fic. Also contains incest. Lots and lots of incest. Seriously people, if you don't like this stuff, don't click on it. 
> 
> There's a bit of a story to start off with, but after that, it's basically sex. Have fun!

It was the first Christmas tree they’d had in years and John knew his boys were going to love it. He didn’t cut it himself like he wanted to—didn’t have the time—and it was small and barren on one side, but it was still a Christmas tree. He didn’t have much money on him and, staying in the same house like they had been, he was wary about using fake credit cards. Still, he didn’t hesitate to splurge a little on a few choice presents he knew the boys would like. The decorations he got secondhand at a thrift shop a few miles into town, but everything else was top of the line.

John set the tree up in the living room while Sam and Dean sat at the kitchen table, various texts on lore and mythology spread around them amongst their math and history books. He didn’t care so much about the schoolwork. He knew it was important enough for them to learn the basics, but the knowledge in the second set of books didn’t have a practical application in the world they lived in. Either way, he was glad to see them working. It would make his surprise that much better.

“Got something for you,” John said.

Both boys looked up from their books questioningly.

“It’s in the living room.”

Dean followed Sam into the room and halted abruptly when he caught sight of the tree standing tall in the corner. Neither of them knew what to make of it. Sure, they knew what it was—the holiday traditions, the origin, and application of said trees in pagan rituals—but it had been _years_ since they’d even seen one this close. It was…

“Awesome.” The word slipped out of Dean’s mouth instantly. His smile stretched from ear to ear and he took a few hesitant steps forward to touch the prickly needles in case he was imagining it. He tugged at a branch; it was real.   

“Box next to it’s some decorations. Have at it, boys.”

Sam did the honors of opening the box, an assortment of different bulbs and spindles and dangly things inside. They dove right in, grabbing as many as they could in one arm while placing them on the tree with the other.

Sam smiled wickedly when he found the tinsel and hid it behind his back before Dean could notice.

Dean was thoroughly distracted by the multicolored objects in his arms. Unlike Sam who was placing things on the tree methodically, attempting to space things evenly, Dean dove in with gusto, putting decorations anywhere he could reach. He was slipping a hook through a green glass pear to hang near the top when Sam came up behind him. All of a sudden, Dean’s vision was filled with tiny strands of silver falling in, on, and around him. Most of it landed in his hair, something that he normally wouldn’t have tolerated. As it was, he was pretty miffed, but the smile that played on Sam’s face when he turned around with that ridiculous expression made him chuckle and smirk amusedly at the kid.

“Dammit, Sammy,” Dean said with a short laugh. “It’s gonna take me forever to get this stuff out of my hair. Isn’t this supposed to come in like a long rope or something?”

“Yep.” Sam smiled mischievously. “I took it off.”

“You little…”

“You almost done?” John asked, disrupting the fight before it could begin.

“Yeah,” Dean said. “Everything’s on the tree but a few broken bulbs.”

“Good. Because I have presents.” John pulled a large grocery bag from behind his back that had haphazardly wrapped packages inside. He strode purposefully to the tree and took them out of the bag, setting them directly underneath. There were a half dozen of them, three for each boy. “Pick one,” he told them.

“Uh, dad?” Sam questioned as Dean immediately went to grab the largest present with his name on it. “Aren’t we supposed to open presents _on_ Christmas?”

“It’s Christmas Eve. You boys can open one present today. Besides, I’m saving the big gift for tomorrow.”

Sam was suspicious as he reached for his own present. Unlike Dean who’d grabbed the biggest, Sam chose the smallest. John smirked. He knew which ones they would choose. He’d coordinated accordingly.

The wrapping paper on Dean’s present was torn off and fell to the floor around him in a jumbled mess. His smile stretched wider as he realized what he was looking at. They were much bigger than his other set. Dean wasn’t a natural bottom like Sam so he wasn’t able to take nearly as much as him, but his cock twitched at the thought of the large beads filling him up while he pounded into Sam. Little Dean was thoroughly enjoying the visual that was playing in his head—Sam spread open for him on the bed, keening wantonly as Dean licked him neck to naval, John quickly prepping him so Dean could slide easily into his slick hole. Yes, Little Dean was happy.

Sam took longer with his present. He peeled off the paper meticulously, dropping it to the floor in shock of what he held in his hand. There were no secrets between the Winchesters. At least not in the bedroom. Still, a flaming blush rose to Sam’s cheeks as he felt the material of the pretty lace panties in his hand. Dean was always making fun of him for acting like a girl—and despite him bottoming more often than not, it wasn’t meant literally—but Sam wondered what Dean would think if he ever realized just how much he enjoyed it. It turned out, he wouldn’t need to wait to find out.

Dean was too immersed in whatever John had gotten for him to see what Sam opened. Sam quickly hid them from Dean’s view, but John was on him instantly, pulling his youngest into a small kiss. “Don’t you like them?” he asked quietly, right at his ear so Dean wouldn’t hear.

Sam blushed, but nodded. “Love them,” he admitted, his voice pitched lower than his father’s.

“Then why don’t you go try them on?”

Sam looked at his brother who was now rifling through one of the drawers in the living room, searching for the bottle of lube he’d spotted earlier. It was enough of an answer for John.

“You don’t think Dean will approve?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Sam swallowed hard and shook his head.

John’s smile comforted him. “If you don’t want to wear them, you don’t have to.”

But Sam knew that he would wear them, regardless of his reservations. His father obviously wouldn’t have bought them if he didn’t want to see Sam in them and that was enough to have Sam hard and leaking into his boxers. If Dean didn’t like them, he could suck it—pun intended. As a matter of fact, he was intending not to walk away from tonight without Dean doing just that. Those plush cocksucking lips deserved their namesake and a little demonstration was definitely in order.

Sam retreated into the bedroom he shared with Dean to change. He heard Dean ask, “Where’s Sammy?”

Sam closed the door before he could hear John’s response.

“He’s changing into his present,” John said, running a finger down the threaded anal beads he’d bought his eldest. Dean had recently begun complaining that his set was too small and John felt that it was time to remedy that, move him up a level so to speak. “If you want,” he purred into Dean’s ear. “I could help you with yours.”

Dean shivered and his cock hardened more in anticipation. “Yes, please,” he said breathlessly and John chuckled.

John wasted no time in helping his son. The shirt was gone in a matter of seconds, tossed to the floor without hesitation. John swooped down and captured Dean’s left nipple in his mouth, alternatively licking and biting at it playfully while he fumbled with the belt.

Belt off, John lavished Dean’s other nipple with the same attention he paid to the first. Dean shivered when John switched back and forth, leaving one to harden in the cool air of the living room as the other was fondled by his father’s warm tongue.

By the time his pants were removed and his cock was exposed—Dean never wore underwear which made things easier—Dean was already putty in John’s more than capable hands. Dean’s nipples had always been sensitive, he knew, and John was slightly disappointed Dean hadn’t chosen the smallest present. He would have enjoyed using it.

Then again, John thought as Dean thrust his hips against his father’s still clothed crotch, he was going to have fun opening his son up for his toy. He didn’t get to do it nearly often enough.

John captured Dean’s mouth in a rough kiss and lifted him up by his thighs. Dean opened his legs obligingly and secured them tightly against John’s hips, using the position to better create some much needed friction.

As much as John loved Dean’s enthusiasm, there was still his present to enjoy. He dropped Dean unceremoniously on the couch and lubed up a finger before he could protest.

He circled Dean’s hole, spreading the lube, and pushed in slowly just up to the first knuckle. He didn’t miss Dean’s hiss as he wiggled his finger and slid in to the second knuckle, searching now for his prostate.

Dean had always been virginally tight and he needed more prep than Sam ever had. Sam was a wily devil when it came to sex. More often than not, he preferred it rough and without much preparation. Dean, on the other hand, was a slow burner. He liked foreplay almost as much as he enjoyed the act itself and when it came to bottoming, he needed to go slow.

John was more than willing to take the time when his son groaned like he did and arched his back with just one finger inside of him. He’d found the prostate. John stroked it a few times and wormed his finger around, trying to relax Dean’s muscles from the inside.

“ _Daaaaad_ ,” Dean groaned and John knew he could sink his finger all the way in.

He froze to allow Dean to get used to the intrusion. It had been so long since he’d had anything inside of him that John expected it to take much longer, but Dean lifted almost immediately and fucked himself on John’s finger, twisting his hips to look for that one spot inside of him that had him seeing stars.

John chuckled and curled his finger in so Dean was rubbing his prostate with every rise and fall of his hips. Dean panted desperately as the motion had him seeing stars.

“M –more,” Dean said. “More.”

John pulled his finger out much to Dean’s disappointment. He applied more lube to the first and added some to his second finger before sinking both of them all the way inside. Dean screamed in equal parts pain and pleasure when John hit his prostate. He froze and his muscles clamped down, but it felt good enough that he didn’t want John to pull out again.

“Are you—”

“Just wait,” Dean panted. “Wait.” He worked to relax his muscles. One by one, they loosened a bit. He could feel the pleasure of his father’s finger to his prostate increase. “Oh. _Oh.”_ Dean groaned loudly and moved his hips experimentally, loving when the pain receded and left nothing but the pleasure of his father inside of him.

John could feel the change. He pulled his fingers out until only the tips were inside and thrust them back in. Dean moaned wantonly and John repeated the process. The sounds it elicited from his son made him want to thrust harder, faster, but he didn’t want to overwhelm Dean just yet.

Dean’s arched up off of the couch and his eyes rolled back in his head when John added a third finger. “ _Dontstopsogood._ Oh, God, _Daaaaad_.”

Dean’s cock was hard as stone and leaking onto his stomach. John hadn’t even touched it, but already he was wanted to blow. Just one stroke and he would come, they both knew it. John removed his fingers, causing Dean to groan. He perked up again, though, when he felt the first of the beads pressed against him.

This was the scene Sam walked into from the bedroom. Dean’s moans of pleasure as John added the first of the anal beads went straight to Sam’s already hard cock.

The swollen tip was just sticking out of the waistband of Sam’s white lace panties. Against the flushed tan of his skin, they were striking on him. With everything else he’d done—if he was gonna go out, he was gonna go all the way—he was definitely a sight to see.

Two days into their stay, Sam had made the find. Hidden in the basement had been an old trunk filled to the brim in women’s clothing and accessories. He didn’t take much out of it, but the white heels were his size and, with his high cheekbones and thick lips, he pulled off the bright red lipstick easily. It had been a simple thing to add a bit of liner and darken his lashes and it was worth it to see his eyes pop out like they did. Not much, just a few simple touches, and Sam knew just how he looked.

He was gorgeous, like a walking contradiction. He looked like a giftwrapped virgin, all big eyes and innocent face. He looked like a cockslut, red lips and leaking cock. Either way, Sam knew that his father was going to love it.

“Daddy,” he called from the doorway, playing innocent and covering up self-consciously.

John looked up from Dean and froze in surprise when he caught sight of his youngest. He hadn’t done more than buy the boy a pair of panties, but damn if Sam didn’t fill them out nicely. Where he’d gotten the rest of it, John didn’t know, but he sure as hell loved it. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of this sooner. He licked his lips slowly, wanting nothing more than to taste his son. All done up and prettied like this, Sam was stunning.

“Daddy,” Sam said, trying to pull his father out of his stupor. “It’s _hard_ , Daddy. I need –I need…” he palmed his cock and moaned loudly, hips canting into his hand.

John watched the display and licked his lips again. “I know, baby,” he said. “But you know the rules.”

“I know, but _please_ Daddy.”

John considered the request for a moment, adding another bead as he thought. Dean thrust his hips upward, away from the intrusion, but moaned in pleasure all the same as it added pressure to his prostate.

“I don’t know,” John said. “What do you think, Dean?”

“Knows th’rules,” Dean mumbled, eyes rolled back into his head as John fucked the bead in and out.

“Please, Dean?” Sam asked. “I’ll be good. _Promise_. Please?”

Dean opened his eyes and looked at him then. Unlike John, Dean didn’t freeze as he took in Sam’s pouty red lips, lacy panties, and four-inch heels. Where he couldn’t find words before, they came tumbling in a torrent now. “So gorgeous, baby boy. Panties making you hard, baby? Need someone on that little cock of yours? I can see it leaking from here, Sammy. Come here, baby boy, let me take care of you. So pretty like that. All dressed up for Daddy and me like a good boy. You a good boy Sammy? Are you a good boy for me and Daddy?”

Sam nodded.

“Say it, baby.”

“I’m a good boy. _Promise_.” And the way he said it went straight to Dean’s cock. Only the firm grip John had on the base kept him from coming right then.

Sam walked shyly to the couch and stood next to Dean. John knew what both of his boys wanted so he flipped Dean over onto his knees to give them both access. Dean’s face was lined up right at Sam’s cock and he wasted no time in licking the slit peeking out over the top of the panties.

“Taste so good, Sammy. Love you like this. You know I asked Santa for a sister for Christmas once? Looks like I’m getting my wish.” He pulled the panties down then just far enough to expose Sam’s cock.

At the same time as he swallowed it down, John added a third bead. It was bigger than the others and Dean had to remember not to bite down, but Sam didn’t seem to notice anything but his brother’s lips on him.

Dean bobbed his head up and down on Sam’s cock, using his tongue to trace the underside of the sensitive head. Dean moaned loudly and the vibration sent waves of pleasure through Sam. It wasn’t long before Sam was on edge. Dean could feel the tightening of his balls and the flex of his thigh muscles almost at the same time as he heard Sam’s “Dean, I –I’m gonna –I”

Dean took his brother’s cock in all the way to the naval, loving the press of it deep inside him, and moaned so Sam could feel it at its source.

It was too much for Sam. He came down his brother’s throat with a shout. Dean swallowed it all before he pulled off of Sam’s softening cock, loving the small pop it gave. He dragged his brother down to the couch in front of him and captured his mouth in lazy kisses which Sam returned automatically, still lost in the sensation of his orgasm.

As much as John loved playing with his boys, he loved it more when they played with each other. Normally, he could watch them go all day, content to stand aside and stroke himself slowly, ever the voyeur. Actually, he thought, now that Sam was coming down from the afterglow and returning Dean’s kisses more forcefully…

“Sammy,” John called.

“Yes, Daddy?” Sam asked, peeking up at him through his long black lashes. It should be illegal for someone to have those eyes.

“You wanna play with your brother?” John asked. “There’s still a ways to go before he’s allowed to come.”

Dean groaned in disappointment when Sam pressed a final kiss to his lips and stood to take his place by his father. With nothing for him to do, Dean rested his head against the couch and lost himself in the sensation of his little brother toying with the three beads inside of him.

Sam licked at the bead protruding from him, tasting _Dean_ beneath the sweetness of the cherry lube they were now running out of. There would be enough left to finish with Dean, but they would need more if they were to give their father his Christmas present tomorrow.

Dean yelped in surprise at the wet tongue lapping at his stretched hole. It was a completely different sensation than his father’s fingers or even the beads. This was slick and warm and smooth and it knew just where to press and suck to have him canting his hips uncontrollably.

Too soon the tongue was gone, though the pressure against his hole increased until another bead rested inside. He felt too full already. Four beads now and there were still three more to go, each bigger than the last. Dean regret commenting on how easy he was able to take his smaller set, but at the same time, he wanted Sam to add another if only to feel his brother behind him.

Sam took over his position and John came around to Dean’s front and lifted his son by his hair. Dean gasped in shock, but opened his mouth eagerly to take his father’s cock. It was much bigger than Sam’s and he always needed help getting it down all the way. John didn’t have any problems with helping his son do just that.

He held Dean’s head in place and shoved his cock down his throat in one push. Dean gagged a little and John pulled back to allow him a few seconds to adjust before he pushed back in. Dean accepted him gratefully and moaned in pleasure at the feel of his father in the back of his throat. Precome and spit mingled together and dripped from Dean’s mouth, but he was too far gone to notice or care.

Sam added a fifth bead while Dean was distracted, eliciting a scream from the eldest brother which was immediately muffled by his father’s engorged cock fucking in and out of his mouth roughly, barely giving him a chance to breathe before it was hitting the back of his throat again.

Sam ran his hands up and down Dean’s back to loosen the tense muscles. He pressed a kiss on each thigh and smiled when his lipstick left traces on his skin. Dean relaxed again, focusing instead on the feel of his father’s cock sliding into his mouth, pressing, stretching his jaw as far as it could go then further still.

Too soon Sam added another bead, not noticing the tears that began streaking down Dean’s cheeks or the fact that his cock began softening rather quickly.

Even when John took his mouth so roughly that he gagged on his cock, Dean didn’t cry. He wasn’t like Sam whose tear ducts were practically synched to his libido. If Dean was crying, something was wrong.

Dean thought he could handle it, but it was just too much. His mouth was taking quite the pounding and he couldn’t pull back enough to remove his father’s cock from his mouth—not with John holding tightly to Dean’s hair for leverage—so he did the only thing he could.

Dean alternatively snapped his fingers, three times on each hand, until Sam and his father both stopped.

It would have been comical had his entire lower body not been coursing with pain from the final too big bead being pushed inside him. John ceased his thrusts immediately, listening to be sure he heard the nonverbal cue before he pulled completely out of Dean’s mouth.

In a rush, John sank to his knees beside Dean so that he was kneeling face to face with hum, cupping his cheeks. Sam also stopped in his attempt at fitting the last bead inside his already packed hole to come rushing  around his brother, just as close as John was.

“Dean?” John asked. “What is it? Was I too rough?”

“T’ much, t’ fast,” Dean sobbed, his voice raw from the repeated abuse of his throat. “Please, Sammy. Take it out.”

Sam was back at his ass in seconds, working the bead out slowly so as not to hurt Dean any more than he had been. “Just the one or all of them?” Sam asked seriously.

“Just one,” he said and was more than a little relieved when the bead was finally released.

“You sure, Dean?” John asked, eyes locking onto his. “You don’t have to keep going, you know.” He pressed his lips sweetly to Dean’s in a small promise.

“Dad’s right, Dean,” Sam said, coming back around to face him. “We love you no matter what. And even if you want it all out, we’ll still take care of you. Won’t we, Dad?”

John nodded and nuzzled Dean’s neck. “Always take care of my boys.”

Dean bit his lip. “I –I want it,” he said, embarrassed. “But… slowly.”

“’M sorry, Dean,” Sam said. “I got kinda excited.” He looked down guiltily and when he lifted his puppy dog eyes to meet his again, Dean’s cock came flaring back to life. Sam really did look stunning in his outfit. He wondered why the kid had never worn anything like it before. It suited him.

“I understand,” Dean said. “With you in that outfit…” his eyes roamed Sam’s body freely, looking him up and down. He grabbed Sam roughly by the back of the neck and locked their lips together into a dirty kiss.

When Dean pulled back, Sam blushed a deep crimson and knew he was forgiven.

They started off slowly again, Sam being especially careful in pushing in the bead he’d removed. He added much more lube than he thought he’d need and was rewarded with a needy whimper from Dean instead of a cry of pain when it went in all the way. He immediately went down for a taste, licking at where his clenched hole parted for the small, plastic rope holding the beads together.

John was content enough to capture Dean’s mouth in his, ravishing it with the attention it deserved. He pulled back to look for any hints of discomfort, but Dean’s eyes were clenched tight and his parted lips were blood red and swollen in arousal. He was panting in time with Sam’s kitten licks and John knew the sight would fuel his fantasies on long hunts for a while.

Dean whimpered when Sam lifted his head, taking his mouth off of him. “More, Sammy,” he whined. His hips moved upward of their own accord, looking for his mouth again, but Sam was too far away for it to have worked. “Please, need it. Need your mouth, baby. _Please._ ”

Sam chuckled and gave Dean what he wanted, licking roughly a few times before he pulled off again.

“ _Saaaaam_ ,” Dean keened.

John pecked him lightly on the lips. “Don’t worry,” he whispered. “We’ve got you. How many more, Sammy?”

“Last one, Daddy,” he said.

John nodded and set about distracting his eldest from the press of the final bead. He took his mouth again, licking into him and running his tongue lightly under the bridge of his teeth. He thumbed Dean’s hairline while he ran the other hand lightly down his neck, brushing his collar bone, and onto his chest. He pinched Dean’s nipple lightly.

Dean’s loud gasp was Sam’s signal. He pressed the bead inside until it was nestled comfortably with the others. Only the small handle stuck out now, Dean’s hole having greedy swallowed everything else. Dean moaned loudly when Sam attached his mouth again to Dean’s hole, lapping up the excess lube like a good boy.

“Enjoying Dean’s present, Sammy?”

“ _Mmmmmm_ ,” he moaned in ascent.

“Good,” John said. “’Cause it’s time to enjoy yours.”

Sam’s head shot up and a demure smile spread across his face when he caught John’s lustful eye. “Is it my turn now, Daddy?” he asked, shyly.

“Yes it is, my pretty girl.”

Sammy’s breathing hitched.

John smiled wickedly and motioned for Sam to come to him. Sam did slowly, the click of his high heels sending pangs of pleasure up John’s spine. He captured Sam’s mouth with his, licking at his son’s lips and tasting the remnants of cherry lube and lipstick. It wasn’t an unpleasant taste. His hands found their way to Sam’s hips and thumbed the panties, running his hands anywhere he could find.

Sam gasped when John cupped his crotch through the thin layer of lace and John couldn’t wait much longer. He bent his son over the arm of the couch so that he was resting at eye level with Dean, lips parted, hips shaking wantonly.

John knew Sam didn’t need the prep like Dean did—actually preferred not to have it most of the time—but he wasn’t going to go in dry for this one. He pulled the panties aside and quickly stuffed two of his still lubed fingers inside Sam and fucked them in and out quickly.

“ _Daddy!_ ” Sam screamed at the intrusion, surprised more than pained. He met each of John’s thrusts with his own, panting a moaned chime of _moremoremore_ until John added a third and fourth finger. When Sam’s mumbles became incoherent, John removed his fingers, lined his cock up, and pushed in steadily until he was as deep inside Sam’s ass as he could get.

Sam’s scream was muffled by Dean. As soon as he realized it was there, ready and waiting for him, Dean captured Sam’s mouth, ravishing it with as much attention as it deserved.

The sight of his boys kissing, coupled with having been on edge for a while, brought his orgasm right to the surface. John slowed down, though, relaxing the pace to buy himself another minute to do what he’d wanted done from the beginning.

Much to the disappointment of his eldest son, John lifted Sam with one arm around his stomach, still nestled deep inside him, and moved them to the other side of the couch behind Dean.

“Scoot up, Dean,” John ordered.

Dean hastened to obey, realizing what was happening now. He threw his arms over the side of the couch and braced himself for what he knew was coming. Sure enough, he felt John’s probing fingers at the handle on the beads and was only given a quick “deep breath, Dean,” before the beads were being roughly pulled out of him.

“ _Aaaarrrrrhhhh_!” Dean yelled loudly as each bead passed through the still-tight ring of muscle in a matter of seconds. It was pain. It was pleasure. It was all too overwhelming for Dean to know how he really felt about it. All he knew was that, whatever his father had planned, it had to be worth it for him to remove the beads so carelessly.

Sure enough, he was rewarded with something that had only ever been the subject of fantasy before.

John set Sam down on the couch behind Dean, both of them resting on their knees. He spread Dean’s legs further apart until Sam’s cock was lined up with Dean’s glistening hole. He only took a second to slick up his youngest’s cock before grabbing hold of Dean’s hips and, using the leverage he had, pushed Sam into Dean, bottoming them both out.

“Yes, Sammy. _Oh, God_ , _so good_. So good, Sammy,” Dean chanted as Sam and his father rocked into him, striking his prostate with nearly every thrust.

Sam’s cock nowhere near filled him up as much as the beads did and, for that, Dean was grateful. There was no way he would ever be able to handle John’s hardened cock, but Sam’s seemed like the perfect fit. Dean added that thought to the chorus of praises he was mumbling, panting, and screaming, whenever Sam hit that spot inside him just right.

John allowed Sam to press himself on and off of his cock, in and out of Dean, only thrusting minimally to meet his son. He came hard and fast, filling Sam with hot white spurts that set off a chain reaction within his boys.

Feeling his father leaking into him, Sam was done for. His orgasm caught him by surprise, not even the tightening of his balls to warn him. He came deep inside Dean with an animalistic yell, pressing as far into his brother as he could and pining to go deeper.

Dean wasn’t far behind.

Sam fucked himself through each spurt and the stuttering of his hips made Dean come untouched. Come spurt between Dean and the couch, falling in long white strands that he had to work to avoid when he nearly collapsed in exhaustion.

Dean was roused from his high when he felt Sam slowly pulling his softening cock from his ass.

“No!” Dean cried. He reached behind him and held tightly onto Sam’s hip to keep him inside. He looked over his shoulder and caught Sam’s confused expression. “Just… stay inside a –a little longer. Please?”

Both Sam and John could get on board with that idea. Sam’s pleased smile stretched from ear to ear and Dean made a mental note to get Sam to wear makeup more often. It made him look sexy as hell.

John rolled them onto the floor and reached up to grab the large throw from the back of the couch to cover them with. They cuddled close, nestled deep inside one another, as John traced patterns into both of his son’s joined hips.

“Merry Christmas, boys,” John said.

Dean chuckled. “This is just Christmas Eve, Dad.”

“Yeah, Daddy,” Sam said. “We have presents for you tomorrow too. Trust me, you’re gonna love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas Day is the next installment. Coming soon.


End file.
